


Jojo-sky and Flaming Stands

by San121



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Implied after Eyes of Heaven, Other, References 7th Stand User
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: Reborn meets the Kujo clan when trying to find Sawada Tsunayoshi.
Relationships: Kujo Jotaro/Original Female Character(s) (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Jojo-sky and Flaming Stands

**Author's Note:**

> The Mafia knows about Stands, but they're sort of split into three groups. Only rely on Stands, only rely on Flames, or are Passione (which uses both, allowing them to rise in power quickly after Diavolo's "death"). 
> 
> Tsuna's stand manifested when Giorno tried to undo the seal on him. While he can't access his Flames, Burn it Down can, giving it two forms based on the amount it uses. 
> 
> Speaking of Flames, all the Jojos have Sky Flames. Jonathan did, Joseph does, Jotaro does, Josuke does, Giorno does, and Jolyne does. All of them.

Reborn stares at the young girl standing before him in the gate entrance to the compound, slowly blinking at the bright Sky flame awake within her. He had visited the Sawada residence, only for Iemitsu’s wife (who is under the heavy influence of flames, to the point that Reborn may need to report this to the Ninth to investigate without the CEDEF’s involvement) told him that Tsunayoshi doesn’t live there anymore. Apparently, Tsunayoshi had moved to the Kujo compound, where Namimori’s second most influential family lives (he’s in a Hibari town and that makes him nervous).

“What do you want?” the girl demands, arching an eyebrow down at him.

“Ciaossu. I’m Reborn,” he introduces himself, opening his mouth to say more when the girl turns to look in the yard.

“Giogio! There’s a weird Italian midget here!” she yells, blinking as someone yells back over the cackling of another. Reborn doesn’t know whether to laugh or scowl, as on one hand, she didn’t call him a baby, but on the other hand, she reminded him of his diminutive form.

“Giogio will be here soon,” she tells him upon turning back. Reborn decideds to scowl, narrowing his eyes at her.

“I’m here to speak with Sawada Tsunayoshi,” he corrects her, watching as a fierce scowl crosses her face.

“What the fuck do you want from Tsu-nii,” she demands, yelping when a man’s hand swats at her head.

“If your mother hears you talk like that, you’ll be in trouble, Jolyne,” a soft male voice warns as the Don of Passione steps out from behind the side of the gate. The girl, Jolyne, sticks out her tongue at the man, ducking under his hand when he swipes at her again, before running towards the house that Reborn can barely see. The young Don looks down at Reborn, arching an eyebrow as his fingers twitch.

“Signore Reborn. It’s quite a surprise to see you in Japan,” Giovanna greets, bowing his perfectly coiffed head toward Reborn. Gritting his teeth at the shaky ground he finds himself on, Reborn returns the gesture respectfully.

“Don Giovanna. I could say the same with you,” Reborn throws back, his hand twitching as his infamous bodyguard and right-hand man make their appearances. Mista Guido idly thumbs at the gun blatantly holstered on his hip while Bruno Buccellati arches his own perfectly plucked brow down at Reborn.

“Why are you here, if I may ask? After all, there isn’t anything truly Mafia based here,” the Don asks, politely demanding an answer that Reborn can’t share with any other Famiglia.

“That’s confidential, Don Giovanna,” he reluctantly replies. The blond man narrows his eyes down at Reborn, his finger twitching as some rocks near Reborn shiver and tremble, like they are alive.

“You’re not in a position to be withholding information,” Buccellati informs him, his own fingers tapping along the wall like he had been tapping against the zipper on his suit. Swallowing, Reborn pulls his hat down as he thinks.

“I’ve been sent by Vongola. I need to speak with Sawada Tsunayoshi,” he reluctantly explains, gritting his teeth as he knows that the Don and his right-hand will easily figure out why he’s here. From the looks they shoot each other, they already know.

“Well, come in to speak with Kujo-san. You will need explain everything to the family,” Giovanna warns, stepping aside to allow the small hitman to enter the compound. Frowning, Reborn remains silent as he follows the Don, tense as Mista follows behind him. Entering the building, Reborn stops as his stomach plummets at the sight of a police officer standing in the entrance way, grinning down at the girl from before.

“Oh, Josuke. I didn’t realize you were here. I thought you had a longer patrol,” Giovanna greets. The officer turns to him, a wide grin on his face before he blinks in surprise at the sight at Reborn, scratching at the pompadour he’s sporting.

“Huh, what’s this guy’s story?” the officer asks.

“We’re hoping to find out. He wants to speak with Tsuna-kun about something that may put him in danger, and with everyone here, we might as well make this a family event,” Giovanna explains. The officer blinks at the Don before looking down at Reborn with an apologetic/amused expression.

“Good luck getting the okay from Kujo-san,” the man tells him, turning and shooing the little girl down the hall with him. Reborn lets out a deep breath.

“Signore Giovanna.”

“Yes, Signore Reborn?”

“Are there anymore people in this compound with Sky flames aside from you three?” Reborn asks. The smile on Giovanna’s face doesn’t make him feel better, neither does the fact that the blond doesn’t answer as he takes off his shoes before walking after the officer and girl. Grumbling, Reborn follows, Buccellati and Mista close behind. It takes a few minutes of walking, revealing just how big this compound is to Reborn, before the trio stops outside a room full of noise.

“Do stay on your best behavior, Signore Reborn. All of the people in this room have Stands,” Giovanna warns, ignoring how the small hitman pales, and opens the door. Seventeen pairs of eyes turn to look at Reborn, although he zeros in on the young boy with fluffy brown hair that looks so much like Primo.

* * *

Tsuna doesn’t know why Jolyne was insistent he sits beside Jotaro-tousan and Mari-kaasan, even when the door opens to Giogio-oji, Mista, and Bruno with their guest.

“Ah! There you are! Giorno, we need your opinion,” Jo-jiijii calls, ducking under Caesar-jiijii’s swipe at his head.

“If it’s about food, you already know my taste aligns more with Caesar’s than yours, dear nephew,” Giogio-oji teases. Tsuna snickers while Jotaro-tousan pulls down his hat, muttering the all too familiar phrase while Mari-kaasan and Holly-obaasan pats Jo-jiijii’s back reassuringly. Kakyoin-oji hands Advol-oji a 1000 yen note while the fortune teller holds his finger up for Polnareff-oji to high five.

“Who’s the little guy?” Okuyasu-oji asks, looking around Giogio-oji’s leg to try getting a good look at the small man. Rohan-oji hums, Heaven’s Door appearing at his shoulder in preparation to read their visitor, idly ignoring both Koichi-oji and Josuke-oji trying to tell him to return his Stand. More concerningly is how Narancia, Fugo, and Abbacchio all tensed upon seeing the small man.

“Ciaossu. I’m Reborn,” the man squeaks, stepping around Giogio-oji to tilt his hat respectfully before turning to Jotaro-tousan.

“Kujo-san, I’m here to train Sawada Tsunayoshi into a Mafia boss,” he declares. Immediately, the room goes dead silent as Tsuna winces. Jotaro-tousan blinks slowly before raising three fingers.

“One, Tsuna hasn’t been a Sawada for the past month. He’s officially a Kujo now, due to the Hibari family declaring it so. Nana still has visitation rights, though,” Jotaro-tousan begins, lowering his first finger.

“Two, Tsuna’s life is his own. The Mafia has no right to make demands from a civilian child,” he calmly continues, lowering his second finger before pointing at Mari-kaasan, who’s summoned Miracles and is glaring at Reborn with utter hatred, “And three, she’s Kujo-san. I’m just her husband.” Tsuna glances down at Burn it Down, who’s in it’s lion cub form, it’s mane moving like the warm fire he faintly remembers. Reaching his hand out, he smiles as his Stand pushes it’s head under his hand while Mari-kaasan rips into Reborn. Idly, he wonders if Kyoya would mind letting Burn it Down play with White Riot while Jo-jiijii and Caesar-jiijii join in with snarling at the small man. Glancing down at his little sister, he decides that he’d probably bring Jolyne with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kyouya's Stand, White Riot, is, ironically, a completely defensive Stand. It reflects every attack off the user and onto the attacker, or chosen individual. He rarely uses it.
> 
> Tsuna's Stand, Burn it Down, is either extremely similar to Natsu (to the point where, when he gets the box animal, he asks Verde if he has a Stand. The scientist does not) or a humanoid flame that has an outline similar to the build of Primo without any of the details.
> 
> Nana is under a Flame's influence (either a Mist or Iemitsu's Sky) which makes her dangerously oblivious for a majority of time. When she isn't under the Flame, she's a decent young mother, worried about her son, but also knowing that she isn't what he needs as a mother. The Kujos are trying to figure out how to help due to Nana being friends with Marian (Mari-kaasan) before Egypt.
> 
> Also, I am keeping this particular one-shot as a one-shot because I have way too many things that's getting written right now. I just needed to get this idea out of my brain. I'm sorry if this gets your hopes up.


End file.
